Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8-4(-x+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 8 {-4(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ 8 + {4x-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 4x + {8 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 4x {-12}$ The simplified expression is $4x-12$